Too Far Gone
by TheMonochromeLoveTheory
Summary: Luigi doesn't know what to feel anymore. When to be happy or glad, becuase that smile on his face is always fake. He promised himself he wouldn't let this habit get out of control... But it took him over, consumed him. Hiding everything is killing him. Because now, he can't stop. Warnings for self harm and 'possible' suicide. Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Mario bros franchise.
1. Chapter 1

Too Far Gone 1. Normalcy is a Myth

How had it come to this?

He had promised to himself that it would never get this bad. This habit that he had picked up through the years. He couldn't believe how far he had let it go. How out of control it had become. He wanted to stop, however, he couldn't think of living a life without it... So empty he had become. The closest he came to even remembering an emotion left him in hollow sadness.

Luigi stood on a bridge. A stone bridge over looking the boundaries between Mushrooms Kingdom and the small forest just south of it. He stood there on the edge, but behind the wall that was the difference between you and a messy, untimely death. He had just gotten back from one of his and Mario's adventures the previous day and just needed some normalcy, a walk, to get all of the stressful thoughts out of his head. Luigi took a step closer to the edge of the bridge. 'Why?' He thought. 'Why do I have to feel so alone?' He went to take another step, closer to the wall, which was the only thing keeping him from a steep vertical drop. 'Why do I only hurt people? Why do I only get in the way? Why doesn't my home, even feel like a home? Why don't a belong?' All these thoughts pounded through his head. He wanted to take that step, the step on top of the wall. The step where the wall was no longer guarding his life, but providing a few extra feet underneath his. He lifted his foot...

"Luigi!" Luigi quickly put his foot down, hid his arms and just acted as if nothing had happened. "Luigi, what are you doing out here, it's dinner time? I made mom's alfredo pasta tonight." Luigi looked up at his brother. He never knew how Mario could be so happy all the time. So energetic. Well, he was the most loved hero in the Kingdom. Kids would look up to him, men would want to be friends with him, and the women would just swoon around him like he was a king. Peach would get so mad over that, but she knew he was always faithful to her.

Luigi sighed "Oh, sorry Mario, I was just taking a walk... Just getting some (sigh) fresh air... I'll be in, I'm-a right behind you." Mario looked questionably at his brother. "You okay? You look a little pale?" Luigi quickly thought of something to dismiss the curiosity. " I'm just tired and have a headache. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. " Mario just sighed and went back to the house that was less than a quarter mile from the bridge. "That was close...Sorta." Luigi rolled down his sleeves and continued his way back to his house. Just thinking. 'I'm not asking to have-a million girls, or have every person in the neighborhood, my friend. All I'm asking for, is to not be alone. With those thoughts he walked in to the door way of their small, yet homey house.

Mario and Luigi weren't as close as they had normally been to another. It wasn't because of Mario. It's just Luigi had grown exceedingly distant from him in the past year or so. Mario missed the brotherly conversations and the fun they used to have together. The brotherly love was still there on Mario's part, but on Luigi's... Mario wondered why they had gotten so distant. He was so busy they hadn't really had the time to hang out.. That was most likely it... Mario just hoped this wouldn't be the way things were forever. Luigi would snap out of it and be the happy-go-clumsy green wearing brother he always had been. You know, up until recently...

Okay! That was the first chapter to my story 'Too Far Gone' I hope you guys liked it and I will be updating it very soon. Don't worry, I'm not gonna flake out of anything. So guys, if you could please review, that would be great! But if you don't want to, it's okay too : ). Thank you for taking the time to read the 1st chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Luigi, or any of the Mario bros franchise... grr


	2. Chapter 2

Too Far Gone

2. Secrets

Dinner was awkward the evening. The smell well of the freshly cooked alferdo leaked around every corner of the room. Luigi stepped into the door way to see Mario, with a fixed plate, sitting on his recliner by the fireplace reading the newspaper. Luigi swiftly walked behind, and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate out of the wooden cupboard and went to the stove, then decided to look in the pot that was sitting on the burner on top of it. "Meh." Mario really wasn't the best cook. Luigi knew he was better. But Mario had always tired hard to make his food as close to his mom's as possible. He still had length to go, but Luigi was grateful for it. Even so, he just didn't feel like eating. His head just told him differently. Every time he looked in the mirror, all he could see anymore was just a pathetic fuck. A fat worthless former plumber and sidekick...Worthless...That word has been running through his head more than ever lately.

Luigi opened the wooden cupboard once again to put the plate back in, right when Mario decided to come in the kitchen for a drink. Mario looked at him confused. "Hey, why are you putting your plate back, Weegee?" Luigi looked at him and then just shrugged, while Mario questioned again. "What?" Luigi sighed, "I'm just not that hungry tonight. I think I'm going to skip dinner and... just go to bed." Luigi saw the frustration grow on his brother's face. "I cook over a hot stove to make dinner for you to eat, and you just go to bed!? Again!? Is there something wrong with my cooking, huh?! I even went down to town just to buy your favorite pasta for tonight! And you just-a blow me off!?" Luigi just stood there silently and engaged a stare upon the ground, he didn't really know what to say. Usually every time he said something in addition to something like that, it just made everything worse. "I'm... I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry. But thank you, I'll eat some later." Mario just sighed, "Whatever, I'm sick of-a this. Have it your way! If you don't want to eat my food, you don't have to!" Mario quickly grabbed a glass of milk out of the fridge, then stormed off into the living room and sat on his recliner.

Luigi felt his heart do that thing again. The thing where all does is ache in sadness...disappointment in himself... his worthlessness... His locked stare with the ground now broken, and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. His tired legs slowly climbing up the stairs, anticipating what he knew what was coming next. He got to the top of the stairs, then down the hall. As he entered his room, a twisted sad, fake smile crossed his lips. He shut and locked the door. Luigi took off his plumber boots, no need to get the room messy now. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top right drawer and took out the little dark gray box sitting inside. He looked at his bed, so comfortable looking. He went over and sat on it. The white, grey and green plaid comforter was so soft, the mattress just right. He slid back and attempted to relax. "It's almost sad, how much I need this now." He mumbled to his empty room. He opened the little grey box and took it out. Took the only thing that made him feel okay anymore ... His razor.

He had it in his hand. He slid the lifeless piece of metal between his fingers. He watched the sheen that rolled off of it from the light of the lamp by his bed. Luigi looked at the time. 8:00p.m. He set he'd his attention back to the object of glory. He set it down for a moment, removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. Exposing something that many wouldn't be able to believe. Underneath that thin, green material on Luigi's arms, were scars. So many scars. Ranging from freshly cut, to roughly healing, some almost too deep to be repaired. It was bad. Ugly and so so bad. Hardly any room left on his forearms to cut. No room left unscathed by this habit. That didn't matter, he could just reopen some of the scars that were already there. He took his hand and grabbed the tiny cold razor sharp blade off of his bed. Always he would think of what he did wrong before he cut. He prepared himself and lowered the blade to his skin.

'Why do I always get in the way?' There was one, the stinging and the warm feeling of the blood was the only thing he felt that could make him feel alive. He was so lost, and he didn't know where to begin. 'Why do I always hurt everyone?' There was two, his heart grew with more frustration and anger towards himself. 'Why do I always have to be alone!?' There was three,four and five. Once he got to that point, he couldn't stop. "Why do I always have to-a be the fuck up!?" He was loudly whispering now. "Why am I such-a coward!?"...He was going on a rampage now, and couldn't be stopped... twenty, twenty-four,twenty-seven. When he couldn't feel the emptiness or pain in his heart anymore, that's when he stopped. He slid back against the wall his bed was against and let the sensation take over. The screaming tingle on his wrists and arms was enough to drown the pain out of anyone's empty heart.

The red sticky goo leaking down his arms and hands on to the towel the Luigi set by him to catch the streams of blood calling out for something to land on. All of the hatred and disappointment, out of reach to his emotions. Just temporarily of course. Just as long as he had this sick habit of his going on. He laid his head back and enjoyed the sensation. His hand made its way up to his face, so he could see that sharp piece of metal dripping with his blood, then his eyes made their way back down to the haunting sight he had created upon his wrists. 'How would I ever hide these?' He thought to himself... 'A cat? No.. An attack from-a Bowser? Pfft, no... I am the clumsy uncoordinated brother... I fell? These will never work.' Luigi gazed upon the self inflicted scars that have been there for a little over a year. ' I can't say anything, those are just too good. Too perfect... Too obvious.' Luigi knew that a normal 25 year old should not be doing this. But why stop when you know you deserve it? When you know you deserve some form of punishment for always being last, or getting the in the way, or causing more more hurt and harm to everyone than good. He needed too. And always would.

Q That was the second chapter of Too Far Gone! I hope that you all enjoyed it and hopefully keep reading! Thank you for taking the time to read it. I would like to make this at least a 10-15 page long story. If any if you have and suggestions I would live to hear them! Please inbox me if you would like! Thank you all! :) R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Too Far Gone

3. Sloppy

Mario was downstairs, sitting by the fire on that October night. Steaming in his anger about what was up with his brother. He gazed in to the fire while deep in thought and shoveled some some of his dinner in his mouth. 'Why has Luigi been acting so different?' His thoughts rumbled. 'Whatever it is, he needs to get-a over it! What could it even be..? Maybe I should try talking to him to see if something is wrong... Pfft why does he have to be such a drama queen? Ugh.' Mario finished his alfredo and went into the kitchen to clean his plate. He started his way toward the stairs and made his up. He took a quick moment to pause outside Luigi's door. Just a moment to think about the situation. He went to open the door and walk in. "Thunk!" Mario grew confused. "What's Luigi's door doing being locked? He never locks his door." He whispered to himself. He could here a sudden stirring inside. "Um, Luigi!? Are you in there? I need to talk to you! Um, why's your door locked?"

"Thunk!"

.Luigi's eyes shot open. His relaxation time was over. A feeling of doom blanketed its self over him."Oh-a no.." he looked around for something to clean up the blood that was leaking out of his self inflicted cuts. ' Oh, right.' He turned his head "Woah, ugh." He had underestimated the amount of blood that he had lost. He started seeing colors and became light-headed. 'No, not now!' He forced himself up and grabbed the towel he laid out and tried to absorb most of the blood off of his arms. This had never happened before. Mario hadn't tried to see or even ask what was going on when he was in his room alone, door locked. When they got mad, they always just went there separate ways until they cooled down. He heard a yell through the door," "Um, Luigi!? Are you in there? I need to talk to you! Um, why's your door locked?" Luigi rolled down his sleeves and threw the towel under his bed, he tried to get all the blood he could off his arms, but some cuts were too deep to stop at such short notice. He ignored it. He grabbed his razor and wiped it off, then put it back in the little dark grey box and set it on top on his dresser. "Luigi, are you okay? Answer me! Your taking forever!" Luigi panicked, "Yeah, M..Mario, I will.. Will be there in a second. Hold on" He held his head, ugh he had to remind himself never to move fast after he lost that much blood. He felt like he could pass out. He grabbed his gloves and put them on, then headed for the door.

Luigi unlocked the door, then looked at his room, all seems right. He turned the handle and swung the door open to let his brother in. Luigi tried to act as normal as possible. "Hey, Mario. What do-a you need?" Just by the look on his face, Mario could see through it already by that look on his face... speaking of his face.. "Luigi, your so pale! You look like a ghost! What's a matter with you?" Luigi's stomach did a flip. 'Act natural, Luigi." He told himself. "I told you I had a headache Mario, and I'm tired. Mario looked at him questioningly. "Um, Weegee, I think that's more-a than just a headache and being tired... Maybe you should see a doctor..?" "NO!" Mario knew this was not the regular Luigi he knew. "No, Mario. I'm fine. I just need-a some sleep. That's it." Mario wasn't going to press further and shut Luigi off without knowing what was up first. "Well then, can I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

Luigi mentally sighed. "Yeah, go ahead." Luigi held the door open for his brother, while doing so, he felt something sticky go down his right arm. He froze. Mario went and sat on Luigi's bed. "Come on, bro." Luigi thought of something quick. "I will be-a right there I just have to go to the bathroom for a sec. Be right back!" Before Mario could protest, Luigi shot his way down the hallway into the medium sized, blue bathroom. Luigi shut and locked the door. He rolled up his sleeved and gazed upon the mess. "What am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself as his head was running through possible solutions. The flow of his arm just wasn't ready to stop yet, and he couldn't wait in the bathroom until it did. Huh, the bathroom. Most of the time he was in here was either spent cleaning himself and his cuts, or stepping on the scale and trying to get rid of that extra body weight he hated. Luigi had to think fast. Improvise... Really he did the only thing that he really could do. He took toilet paper and carefully layered it and placed it above his cuts on both arms, then gently pulled down his sleeves, and hopefully, by the grace of the man that was up there, this word work.

"What that that about?" Mario just sat on Luigi's bed and started off in the direction his brother took off in. Soon, Mario grew restless and started pacing around Luigi's room. He always kept it so neat, almost flawless. Mario walked over to his closet and opened the door. In there were his overalls and some shirts. All of them smelled 'just washed' clean and were hanging perfectly. "Well, he still is the same neat freak, heh." Mario smiled to himself, maybe his brother wasn't so different after all. He walked back over to Luigi's bed and went to sit on it. That's when he spotted a little dark grey box sitting on top of Luigi's dresser...

Luigi made his way back down the upstairs hallway to his bedroom. He took a second then walked in, to a rather horrifying sight. Mario had grabbed the box, his RAZOR' S box, and had it in his palm. About to open it. "MARIO!" Mario looked up and saw Luigi standing there, with a really peculiar look on his face. A look of, terror? What? Mario paused, "Luigi?" The tone of it ending in a concerned note. He continued, " What is-a wrong with you!? Luigi flinched. Mario paused and took a breath. 'Keep-a calm. Then I'll know what I need to know. Save the yelling for later, Mario' Then he spoke. "What's wrong? Please sit down and talk to me." Mario set down the box where it once was and looked his brother in the eyes. Then plopped onto Luigi's bed. Luigi was in shock at what was happening. When did he leave the box on the top of his dresser? Short of blood and in a panic he was bound to make mistakes. Never in his history of doing this has he ever been that sloppy. But I guess there's a first time for everything.

Okay! That was chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it! If you guys could review that would be awesome. Help a sistah out haha. But if not that's okay. Thank you guys for reading into my story! Chapter 4 should be coming very soon ; )


	4. Chapter 4

Too Far Gone

4. Mistakes

Luigi started at Mario. He knew that any attempts at avoiding this conversation were going to be futile. "Ugh, Mario" Luigi tried to keep cool. He walked across the room and sat on the bed with Mario, but as far away from him as Luigi could be. His newly made cuts still bleeding and stinging. He prayed that the toilet paper would prevent any mishaps. Neither of them knew what was going to come next, but hopefully, they could avoid anything ugly...

Mario knew Luigi wasn't going to start anything off, so he decided to.

"Luigi,"

Mario looked his brother in the eyes. "Why have you been acting so differently? I'm really starting to wonder what's wrong and I'm getting concerned..."The air just hung there, in an awkward silence while Luigi tried to come up with an idea. He went to speak, but then Mario cut him off.

"Luigi, I know that look on your face. Please don't lie to me!"

Luigi still didn't know exactly what to say, but he figured he was safe as long as he stayed as vague as he could. Luigi took a breath then spoke. " I guess...Well... I just haven't felt like myself lately." Mario instantly felt better when Luigi talked to him, knowing that he could get further. He questioned again. "How don't you feel like yourself? What's up? Are you getting bullied or something?" Luigi could help but laugh at that question, just, the person who asked it. The one who always made him feel second, inferior. The one who could do everything by himself, and by his own self, could do nothing...

"Heh heh."

Luigi's sad monotone laugh echoed throughout the uneasy atmosphere . "Um, what's funny, Weegee?"..."I don't know".Actually, Luigi was quite bullied. Some villagers would make fun of him around the town for being so meak and quiet. When he wanted to be just himself, he was called names by the other people around town. 'Queer!' A man yelled at him last week. Some women snarled at him just the other day when on their adventure, ' Hey there's Mario's loser brother!' 'Ha, I would be pissed if I was stuck with that sissy as my sidekick.' They laughed and walked away. Luigi just wanted to cry.

"Please just tell-a me! You haven't been the Luigi I have known in a long time, and I'm tired of this one! Where is MY Luigi!?" Mario was obviously growing impatient and a bit desperate for some answers. "Luigi felt a sudden anger grow inside of him at his brother's words. "Your tired of me? I'm not your brother anymore? Is that what you mean?" Mario regretted his words as soon as he heard those. "No! That's not what I meant! You ARE my brother! Your just jumping to conclusions." Luigi stood up, he had never acted like this before. But he was so tired of always being overlooked. As long as he was doing what everyone wanted, everything was fine. He mentally screamed 'Free me from this nightmare!'

Luigi snarled "WELL THAN. I'm sorry you have to be stuck with such coward as a brother! I'm sorry I'm not the person you wanted me to be."

Mario looked gobsmacked at his brother. Where was this anger coming from? Where had this sad,cold Luigi come from and where was his happy warm Luigi? Mario sat there, ' Is this really how he feels inside?' In the midst of Luigi's inner release, without thinking, he swing his arms up in anger. That's when Mario spotted something on Luigi's sleeve. 'Oh my God. Oh my Lord, what did I just do!? Mama Mia!' Luigi heard Mario speak. "Hey, fratello. What is that on your sleeve?" Luigi looked down and saw the ruby red stain leaking through his shirt. The large unmissable stain. He cursed to himself "Dammit." His heart stopped when he went to run and Mario grabbed his arm. His forearm.

Luigi flinched in pain but struggled to get away. It was quickly becoming a wrestling match now. Luigi struggling for his secret to remain just that, and Mario to know the truth. The younger was hyperventilating in his own mind. 'NO NO SOMEBODY HELP ME NO BODY CAN KNOW. MARIO CAN'T KNOW! He CAN'T! He'll make me STOP! I DON'T WANT TO STOP! I can't! NOT NOW! PLEASE! I DESERVE IT! Every BIT! I NEED TO GET AWAY! He doesn't understand! I NEED IT!' On the outside he was being pinned down to his bedroom floor by his older brother and clearly wanted to sob. But he couldn't anyway. He couldn't cry anymore, no matter how bad he wanted it.

"Luigi! What are you hiding?!" Mario shoved his youngest brother's shoulders against the floor.

"Get OFF OF ME, NOW! He was screaming now.

You almost wanted to cry yourself seeing how bad he was struggling. How bad he wanted to get away. The shame and the guilt that he was begging and pleading to go away. He didn't want to have to explain this to any one. They were all caught up in their own lives. Luigi would just feel like a bigger inconvenience to all of them. To worry all of them over a worthless soul like his. His life didn't matter to him. He was just living for everybody around him. They would all now see how much of a wreak he was. What even was the point?

Mario pinned the smaller down completely.

"Is this blood, Luigi!? From WHERE!? Tell me NOW!"Mario was in a panicked rage from what he suspected.

Luigi just growled. "Get OFF of me! Leave me alone!"

The older snatched one of Luigi's arms from the position it was pinned, the forearm so irritated it was now wrenching sore and staining Mario's glove a rich dark red through Luigi's green sleeve. 'Oh God, no!" Luigi thought to himself, scared out of his mind and a slight bit light headed.

Mario braced himself for what he was about to see. Luigi did the same.

He took a shaky breath and pulled back Luigi's blood soaked sleeve.

This was it.

Hey guys! That was chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! I have like 200 views but one review. Please review! It's my motivation, I suppose. Even thought it's not necessary. And thank you to sparklepepper for reviewing! Thanks guys! Luv you all ; ) See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Too Far Gone

5. Haunting Discoveries

"God, no..." was all that could escape from Mario's dry throat.

What he gazed upon his mind could hardly comprehend. His mouth stood agape at the sight he saw. He could hardly feel Luigi struggling and twisting underneath him, or hear his yells, curses, and plees for freedom.

"Mario! LET ME GO! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Luigi squirmed underneath Mario's husky form. Absolutely loathing himself for what he let happen. He could feel his heart beating in his pale chest, almost ready to burst with fear. Mario now looked and was starring at Luigi arms. His bare arms. The arms of his partner on every adventure he had ever been on. The arms of his best friend who was always there for him. The arms of his only family, his little brother. The little brother he was suppose to take care of, the brother he was suppose to watch out for and made sure nothing bad happened to. To make sure he was happy.

Somewhere along the line, Luigi had given up his fight. He knew he had lost. He wanted to die.

He sat there, pinning Luigi. Taking in the sickening sight. The horribly scarred skin on his arms with so many cuts on them. So many. The tissue paper from the bathroom sticked to the blood soaked arms of his little brother, on top of the many other cuts he couldn't see but knew where there. He subconsciously started to count the number of scars and wounds. 1.. he didn't want to go any further, but he did...6...8...16...23... 's when Mario couldn't handle it anymore. He felt the tears come. He felt the pain. The anger towards himself. How could he have been so oblivious? So damn deep. These cuts were perfect.

Mario's mind was numb but he was smart enough to know how those got there. They didn't come from a cat or a fall, or something simple. As much as he hated so much to admit it, these were self-inflicted.

Luigi felt something drop upon his face while he lay sprawled on the floor. He felt the hot liquid drip down his face. He looked up. He could barley take the expression that his brother had on his face. Mario's mouth was open slightly in a painful frown. Tears leaked from his baby blue eyes that now held an anguished fear in them. Luigi closed his eyes to avoid that look. So much disappointment. God, he hated himself for making everyone around him miserable.

The other brother stood locked looking at scars and pain the other had been feeling. Until a terrifying thought shot through his mind. 'What if he wants to kill himself?' Mario's mind shook. That's when he couldn't take it anymore. His stomach turned. Letting his weight off of Luigi, he ran through the door and th hallway and into the clean blue bathroom. Mario couldn't help it. He gagged what of his dinner he ate in the toilet.

Luigi just sat there on the floor. He already knows. There was no use in running. Mario would catch up to him eventually. He wanted to cry. To scream and shout. To yell this wasn't fair. It was a clumsy mistake. It shouldn't have happened. But he just couldn't. He was empty in shock.

He heard his brother throw up in the toilet, then quite sobs. 'Great, he's disgusted of me.' a choked sob was all he could manage force out.

He heard his brothers heavy foot steps start fast down the hallway to enter Luigi room once again. Luigi tried to be calm, but each step closer drove him wild. God, what would Mario say?! Fuck, why was he so clumsy. He couldn't brace the judgement, the fake concern. He NEEDED IT. Mario was going to take it away. Luigi couldn't let that happen.

He got up from his position on the floor and as fast as he could, simultaneously swinging his door closed while locking it. His heart continued to thump. Mario saw the door swing shut. 'Fuck, oh NO you don't.!'Mario raced to the door and thumped on it with his fist. He screamed with all his might.

"LUIGI! LET ME IN NOW! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS GODDAMN INSTANT! FUCK!"

Mario's mind pounded with the possibilities that could be happening behind that door. He couldn't stand the thought of his brother... cutting himself. God, it hurt just to think it.

But all he could do was scream and pound on the door until it was opened by the other side. Luigi leaned his back against the door in a cold sweat feeling his brothers desperate beatings on the door. He had to escape. But how would he escape in a situation like this? He thought. The thought that rushed over his mind wasn't one he hadn't thought of before.

"Suicide."

The word dripped off his tongue.

The factors were he hated himself anyway. All he ever did was cause harm or get in the way. Every time he tried to make things okay, it would just gets blown back in his face. Plus, Mario would have nothing to be disgusted about or worried over. His body was shaking as he walking across his room. He took the little dark grey box sitting back on the dresser where Mario had put it.

He opened it and choked back a sob. He could almost feel tears come to his sorrowful complexion. Why? Why when he couldn't feel anything would this happen? Luigi didn't care. He wouldn't have to care about anything when he was dead. He sat down on the floor by the end of his bed.

'Why waste a good set of sheets?'As much as he had changed, the neat freak inside of him was still there. He took out his blades and starred at his arms, his sleeves already rolled up.

He prayed that Mario would forgive him and hopefully understand. His insides wanted to scream and cry at the plees and desperate sobs that were spilling out of his brothers lips in his attempt to get the solid door open. He usually would have kicked it down by then if it wasn't so sturdy. The oak door wouldn't give in.

"I'm sorry, Mario."

He took a deep shaky breath, and said goodbye to his world.

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been in school and its so time consuming. Homework and everything. Ugh. But that was the 5th chapter of Too Far Gone. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to try to make the next chapter a lot longer. And I promise it will be up a lot sooner that this one was! Thank you for all the reviews! It really means a lot. Luv you all! :3 See you next chapter :p


	6. Chapter 6

Too Far Gone

6. Nightmares Are Real

Mario sat on the outside of the door as the moments went by. It was literally agonizing not to know that his brother was safe on the other side of that damn oak door. That he could be cutting himself again... or worse.

Mario felt his heart stop with that last thought. He needed to get this door open, and goddamn it, he would do it. He begged his mind to think of a way to get inside. Tears that he wished weren't there going down his face while his mind started to race throughout the options he had. The one that he thought of was pretty much the only way.

Mario flew down the stairs into the kitchen. Scrambling through the random items they had on the shelf taking up the room under the stairs, he tried to find his box of tools.

Mario yelled to himself in frustration." DAMNIT ALL LUIGI PLEASE. WHERE ARE THEY?!"

He pushed the random items on the self around until he saw something red protruding from underneath the long wire to his table saw. He dug at the source of the color and found what he needed. His small red toolbox. ..Red, his favorite color... Also what Luigi floor wants going to be if he didn't hurry up.

Mario grabbed the red of tools and once again dashed with all his might up the stairs.

"Oof!"

Mario let out a quit yelp as he tripped and fell down the 6 stairs he had climbed up and landed hardly on his back. He was taken back by the sudden fall. The tears in his eyes from worry were giving him more than a difficult time seeing. The shaking his body was doing wasn't helping much either.

He wanted to punch himself but knew that getting more upset could be literally fatal.

He gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself. 'He's going to be fine Mario, just hurry up. It will be fine. It's okay.' He kept promising himself he would be okay, when he knew he couldn't really promise anything of the sort. He knew he just had to make his say to his little brother as fast as he could. He grabbed his toolbox and swiftly made his way up the stairs. Rushing to Luigi's door, he pulled out the screwdriver and iron file he had in there and began to work the lock.

Mario had done it before, like rescuing the princess or when he was a kid and his mother locked away cookies in the cupboard, but never under pressure like this. All he knew was he didn't know what was waiting for him on the other side.

Luigi sat there on the floor with the razor sitting in the soft pale palm of his hand. Being hypnotized by the metallic sheen flowing across its surface. He heard Mario's futile sobs at his solid oak door. He knew his other brother would not be able to get in. After a minute the crying and pleeding just stopped. He heard his brother go back down to the kitchen.

Luigi wandered what it was, but quickly gave up. He was mentally exhausted. He just didn't care anymore. He looked at his sickeningly marked arms with the fleshy, irritated self inflicted wounds on them. He just wanted to escape this nightmare. To be free and away from this madness, somewhere he could be himself and happy and not looked down on. Maybe make some others happy if he ever could.

He lowered his razor to his wrist.

' This is for me. I do deserve this.'

He pressed deeply into the skin on his left arm and proceeded to cut. He flinched in pain for a moment, but when it was done, he relaxed himself with the sensation of the blood running down his skin.

It wasn't as deep as he had wanted to go, nothing too deadly, but he was just getting started He looked at the blade. Blood dripping off of its appearance. Then looked at his other arm, in almost a way that an artist would look at a canvas. A canvas that they could do anything with. He made a strong cut, mirroring the one of his left arm on his right.

He tipped his head back against his green painted wall and felt all the dissatisfaction, anger, shame, sadness, and embarrassment that he had made everyone he knew feel just by being around. He reassured himself that Mario and everyone he loved would be better without him being around or getting in the way. Especially his brother.

Luigi looked up to his brother so much. For being so brave and strong. So independent. Things that he could never be... For the first time in months, Luigi felt a tear roll down his face.

He thought of his fratello as a hero, what must he think of him? Even as a child Luigi wondered if he even needed him around. As he got older, the answer became more and more obvious. He didn't. He got stuck toting around a little 'sidekick' . Just some one who gets in the way. All just because their brothers...

"Thump"

"Oof!"

Luigi sat up from his relaxing, head back pose on the floor and listened. He had to immediately close his eyes to keep from throwing up. He was growing more and more light headed from the blood lose every second. He spoke to himself. "What was that.?"

After listening for a couple of minutes, Luigi gave up on it. He knew it was most likely Mario trying o come up with a plan to get in. Oh well, it'll be too late by the time he gets in.

He thought he heard Mario come up the stairs as Luigi sat up and took his 4a.,or in his hand once again. Hearing a noise that sounded like Mario trying to mess with the door handle Luigi felt his heart start pumping faster. He mumbled to himself and looked back down at his partially used canvas. "He just never gives up, not even when it's over something that's worthless and pisses him off everyday of his life." Luigi sighed.

He lowered the sharp blade to the flesh of his arm.

The door bust open.

Hey guys thank you for reading this. I'm so happy for all the reviews. Thank you so much. I guess I have to repay you by making this story even better ;) you guys are great. See you next chap! I said it would be sooner and it was!


	7. Chapter 7

Too Far Gone

7. Can't Handle It

Mario and Luigi stood agape, locked in an intense stare. Each paralyzed by what the other saw.

The one in green saw his older brother, frozen in fear,but relief. Tears washing down his face like an over flowing waterfall. Shaking from the fear and stress of the possibility of his little brother killing himself while locked in his upstairs bedroom, and him not making it in time to discover him alive.

The one in red saw his brother, his little brother, on the floor. Depression and anguish in his eyes. Shame. Blood dripping on the floor from his recently made cuts. So much blood. FUCK! His once happy rosey face now pale because of the lack of blood pumping through him, giving him life. The life he didn't want.

Mario couldn't handle it any more. His blue eyes blood shot and red from crying now started to fill up once again. He practically jumped on Luigi and threw his arms around his neck, that spot on the hard wood floor that his little brother was settled in. Marios body was wrecked with wailing. His sobs and crys, begging Luigi to stay and never to leave, telling him that he loved him and that he was his brother and he could never be replaced.

The younger just sat there taking it in. Feeling so shamed. The hated was so overwhelming. He made his older brother, his hero cry like this, feel like this. He reached up and patted Mario's back.

"It will be okay fratello... Your okay."His voice wavering from blood loss and lightheadedness. Then unconsciousness took over.

"NO!" YOUR MOT LEAVING ME HERE!" He growled.

Mario got up and threw himself into the bathroom and prepared the area. He knew he couldn't get Luigi to the castle or anywhere where there was medical attention fast enough. He had to do this himself for the time being. Until he stopped the bleeding.

He ran by Luigi's side and put his arms under him. Supporting him until he was carrying him bridal style. He carried him down the hallway, his green clad, little brother's blood dripping here and there along various places. Entering the bathroom, Mario grabbed the freshly washed towels and tied them around his brothers freshly cut arms. The blood seeping into them.

Mario yelled in frustration. This had to work. He wasn't going to let his little brother die. His family. He applied more pressure. After some minutes. He started to notice the stream of blood was slowing. Mario sighed in partial relief. But then gained it back when he saw how pale his brother face was. Mario checked his pulse... there but barley.

God, no. Mario went into their bathroom cupboard and found the set of stitches that usually gets used after one of their more harsh adventures. He broke open the case and as soon as the first sign of Luigi bleeding stopped came, he started stitching the deep cuts on his brothers wrists and arms. Gagging at some. He couldn't believe how long this had looked like it had been happening. Some of the looked about a year old.

He heard Luigi moan. He tried to calm him. "It's okay, weegie. I've-a got you."

He felt his stomach turn again His brother had been suffering, hurting, cutting himself for this long, and he was so blind be didn't even suspect it?

Now that Luigi was stitched up to the best of, he knew he needed to disinfect them. He took alcohol-antibacterial pads out of the stitches first-aid case and patted his so many irritated cuts that layered his arms.

Mario then picked his brother up and walked down the hallway again. This time into Mario's room. Mario laid his poor little brother into his bed and checked his pulse.

'Bu bum...bu bum...bu bum'

It wasn't as strong as it should have been, but it was regular.

Mario took a moment to thank what or whoever was there with him giving him the sense to keep his brother alive. Mario slid to his knees on the floor in the front of the bed. Resting his head on the bed for a moment. He ended to calm himself before he had a heart attack.

'A 27 year old with a heart attack... I guess it wouldn't be so surprising, I am kinda chubby... And Italian.' He tried to joke with himself, but it wouldn't work. The fact was that his little brother just tried to kill himself.

He went and fetched a pair of Luigi pyjamas and put them on him. They were brothers. It didn't matter. They were so close. Mario flinched. They used to be at least. Mario stood up and tucked the younger into his bed. Then made his way to Luigi room. He looked where Luigi was sitting on the floor and saw something shine on the ground.

The razor.

Mario walked over to it and picked it up. Along with the little dark grey box he had picked up earlier that night... so that's what was in there. He had wondered why Luigi was so protective over it. Now he knew. He grimaced.

He walked downstairs and outside to the bridge that Luigi was standing on earlier that night. Be for all of this. Before Mario knew how much Luigi hated... himself. Mario let out a hard sigh mixed with a strangled sob and tossed both of the objects in his hands over the side. He gladly said good bye to them.

Mario went in back into the house and checked the time. The clock read 11:04p.m. He sighed once more making his way to Luigi's room. Cleaning up the blood and the mess in there. Also carefully going over the bathroom afterward and putting the towels in the laundry. He didn't want any messes from tonight, remaining tomarrow. Physically, they were gone. However, mentally, they would last a lifetime.

After he was done, he looked at the clock once again. The time was 4:02a.m. He walked to his red bedroom and looked at his brother unconscious on his kingsized mattress. He dressed in his red plaid pajamas and white shirt and slid in the warm comforter with his brother by his side. So much pain happened that day. So much learned and all he wanted to do was forget.

Mario wrapped his arms around Luigi's waist to prevent any getting up without him knowing.

He breathed in his brothers smell, as he drifted off into sleep.

Okay guys that was chapter 7. Told you it would be up fast! Ha ha. Thanks for all this great reviews. And just so you guys know, it's not a pairing, just brotherly love. The ending might have confused you but yeah. Thanks. See you real soon next chapter! ;)


End file.
